FwPCMH33
''Yuuki wo Dashite! Nagisa Haran no BAASUDEE!! ''is the 33rd epiode of Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart Summary Nagisa's birthday is coming soon, and she wondered, will Fujipi-senpai remember it this year too. Then they met him going home after school. They talked, and when Honoka was about to say him about Nagisa's birthday, Nagisa stopped her. Later, at home, Honoka thinks, what could she give to Nagisa to make her happy. Next morning, Nagisa is dreaming about Fujipi-senpai congratulating her with a cake, a poster and other stuff. She blows all the candles. Then, when Fujipi-senpai is about to congratulate her, leaning really close to her face, Nagisa's mother woke her up, because she promissed to go out Honoka. Nagisa was tired, and when she tried saying, that today is her birthday, her mother told her to go. Meanwhile, in the mansion of darkness, the boy was watching at the window, and Baldez returned. He said, that he can hear Dark King's pulse and voice. They should be able to hear it too, because they are also beings of darkness. Uraganos tried listening, but didn't heard anything. They bought many supplies for their field trip, and they went to the park to see cosmos flowers, and saw Fujipi-senpai practissing soccer with his club. They all started to talk, but then Fujipi-senpai noticed, that his water bottle is empty. Honoka decided to fill it for him, taking Hikari with her. Then she explained, that she left the 2 alone, because Nagisa wants to say something to him. Nagisa wondered what should she talk about, and then noticed, that Fujipi-senpai is somehow worried. He didn't seemed to have much energy. When Nagisa said that, he said, that he lost his confidence in soccer. Then Nagisa said, that she misses also a lot, and she then focuses on a goal. Then started talking about chocolate and sleeping and other stuff. She realized what she just said, and said, that he needs to have courage and self-confidence. Then he started laughing, and said, that he does need some self-confidence. Then he asked, does she come here often, and she said she doesn't. He said, that Honoka asked him yesterday, where his practice will be. Then Nagisa realized everything, and got her courage and almost confessed, but then Uraganos came. Nagisa got angry at him for coming at a time like that, but she thought, that maybe it was a good time after all, since her heart might not yet be ready. Then Uraganos summoned a zakenna from some soccer balls and other stuff that were near. Honoka came, and Hikari took Porun and Lulun to the safe place. Nagisa and Honoka transformed to Pretty Cure, and fought zakenna, but Uraganos attacked them turning into flames. Then Hikari transformed to Luminous. The 3 combined their powers and used Extreme Luminario, defeating zakenna. Then Fujipi woke up, and went to practice. nagisa tried saying it, but she just said, that she'll be cheering on him. he went away, but returned, congratulating Nagisa on her birthday. Later, at tako cafe, Akane-san and Hikari gave her a takoyaki cake, congratulating her on her birthday, and Honoka gave her book about courage. Akane-san said, that nagisa will still be reading this book at her next year birthday, because she falls asleep when she reads a book. Then she returned home, thinking, that nobody's at home, but when she entered kitchen, she saw, that her family made a surprise party for her. Nagisa's mom baked a cake, and Ryouta and her dad decorated it. It might look weird, but it tastes really good. Nagisa said, that they did a great job. Then dad made another lame joke, but Nagisa was happy. Characters *Misumi Nagisa / Cure Black *Yukishiro Honoka / Cure White *Kujou Hikari / Shiny Luminous *Mepple *Mipple *Pollun *Lulun *Uraganos *Baldez *Circulas *Viblis *Kujou Hikaru / The boy in the mansion *Fujimura Shougo *Zakenna Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart Category:Episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart episodes